Aayla Secura
Aayla Secura is a Mwi`Lek of the Kingdom of Lethan, and born of the Lethan Sect of Lethan. Vette would lead a large Lethan army westward towards the lands of the Sioux Confederacy where they planned to align themselves alongside the human Sioux. Vette would be present during the meeting with teh Sioux leadership and return home to Lethan to describe the details of how the conversation had went between the two. During the meeting describing the conversation Ares the Titan would enter the council chambers shocking everyone assembled. Ares would command the Twi`Lek to invade the lands of the Druchii and give the dark ones battle, for Chaos was rising and if the world was to survive then the side of good needed to intervene. Aayla Secura would lead a significant force of Lethan soldiers into the fighting at Clar Karond where she landed her forces in the docks alongside Lodi'shi, and the two would succeed in holding the port and burning much of the Druchii fleet before reinforcements were able to dislodge them. History Ares Returns Vette would lead a large Lethan army westward towards the lands of the Sioux Confederacy where they planned to align themselves alongside the human Sioux. Vette would be present during the meeting with teh Sioux leadership and return home to Lethan to describe the details of how the conversation had went between the two. During the meeting describing the conversation Ares the Titan would enter the council chambers shocking everyone assembled. Ares would explain to the assembled Twi`Lek that the forces of Chaos were massing for another huge attack on the world of order, and that unless resisted at every turn then the forces of Chaos would be victorious. Giving them visions of this destroyed Lethan he also gave them visions of a Chaos Knight in the east that was responsible for this destruction through destroying Europe with his corrosive effect on all those he touched. Ares would command the Twi`Lek to invade the lands of the Druchii and give the dark ones battle, for Chaos was rising and if the world was to survive then the side of good needed to intervene. Going East With the Lethan army invading southern Druchii under the command of Vette the emperor commanded that a smaller force of some three hundred elite fighters travel eastward into Europe in order to deal with this Chaos Knight that had corupted three human kingdoms. Led by Soran Talon the elite force would travel by boat to Denmark where they would make their way southward through the war torn lands of The Empire of whom had been ravaged by Arthas Menathil, and towards Valeria. First Lethan-Iroquois-Cree War with Druchii Skah'Siox would travel to the capital of the Iroquois Empire with his father, sister, and wife where they would volunteer him and his sister to join a large force of the empire in assisting the forces of the Twi'Lek of whom were attacking the Dark Elves. Skah'Siox traveled with his sister away from the main forces on the insistence of the Iroquois General and would go to the Numenorian city of Ondosto where he would take a boat to the Twi'Lek capital. Moving with the Twi'Lek forces he would be placed in command of the Sioux forces after the drowing of the Iroquois commander with him and thus gained his first command leading the thousand mixed Iroquois troops into the coming conflict. Category:Mwi`Lek Category:Twi'Lek Category:People Category:People of Nord America Category:Lethan Sect